Changes
by TenchiMuyoAndTwilight
Summary: They were the best of friends. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella. So what happened? And where did Bella go? After she disappears, their group falls apart. Will they ever be reunited with her? And what happens, if they are?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes...

So anyone that followed my stories before, I have deleted all of them. I hope to re write them soon. Anyway, this story is new and not a re write. Its one that was impsired by a couple of other stories I recently read. I hope you enjoy it. And if you loved my other stories, please keep me on alert to see when they are back up.

As always, I don't own Twilight nor any of the characters. If I did, I wouldn't be in the rubbish job I am right now :(

Enjoy!

Changes

Prologue

We were best friends. Our lives were spent together. Every day - in school, outside school. Week days, weekends. Mornings, afternoons, nights. We were the six best friends. No one and nothing ever came between us. Nothing.

So where did she go?

She just dissapeared.

Bella...

Where did you go?

Author's notes...

Yep, its very short. But this is the taster. And a test to see if its worth keep going. I haven't given much away in the description, because I want to keep some of it a mystery. This is just being thought up in my head.

Just a note, this is Edward's POV. I didn't put it up cause all them bits do annoy me and get in the way XD

Anyway, please review.

Just another thing, I am looking to start blogs on my stories for updates, ideas, reviews, ect. Anyone that knows any good sites, please let me know. I will also be making a play list on this. I will let you know once its all sorted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes... Sorry this took so long to get out. Been a long week with work and stuff. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy. And thanks to the people who followed and favourited XD. This is in Bella's POV btw. **

**I don't own Twilight. I do own a beauitful dog named Bling, though XD. **

**Changes **

**Chatper Two **

**My best friends. God, I love them guys. **

**Alice is my all time best girl friend. She's a short, tiny pixie like girl with long dark hair. She is so energetic. She dances around - even at 6am when I just wanted to sleep. She'd come in and bounce around on my bed, screaming excitedly about what we was doing that day. **

**I've known Alice since the day she was born. Alice is two months younger than me. Our mums had met at a baby club, while pregnant with us. We've been inpserable since day one. **

**Along with Alice is her two older brothers, Emmett and Edward. **

**Emmett is three years older than us. He's exactly like Alice, just a bigger version. He's a massive kid, and loves having fun. For a big guy with huge muscles - he looks as scary as hell - he has loads of energy and is massive teddy bear. Emmett's always treated me like his little sister. And he's like my big brother. **

**Edward is completely different. He's a year older than Alice and I, and he's the brooding, moody one of the family. Edward loves music and reading, and spends a lot of his time shut in his room listening or writing it. **

**Not to say that Edward doesn't know how to have fun. His smile is one of the sweetest, prettiest things. He just doesn't do it alot. But he's my best guy friend in the whole world, and I spend a lot of my time up in his room with him, comparing our favourite songs. **

**Last of all, there's Rosalie and Jasper. They twins, and we met them when they moved here at the beginning of high school. **

**Rosalie is beautiful. She has long blond hair with stunning sea blue eyes. I am always jealouse of her perfect figure - no matter how much I love my own. Rose could be bitch. And if you gave her a reason to not like you, she made sure you knew about it. But if she condisers you her friend - and I'm greatful she does - she is the best friend you can have. **

**Emmett and Rose are completely in love. They're in that new stage of the relationship. Its kind of cute and sickening at the same time. **

**And then there's Jasper. He is such an amazing guy. He's got beautiful curly blond hair and he is nice, tall and lean. He's the best friend you can have. Jasper has the uncanny ability to know what you're feeling before you even tell him. **

**Another thing, Alice is totally in love with Jasper. Secretly. **

**And me? Well, my names Bella. I have dark brown hair and brown eyes. I'm not too tall, not too short. I know I'm pretty, but I don't care. Beauty isn't everything. I love books and history. **

**"Bella!" Alice squealed as she pounded on my bedroom door. I groaned, rolling over to look at the clock. 7am! Well, that's later than usual. **

**I looked at the door as she continued knocking, smirking to myself. I finally remembered to lock it before going to bed last night. My smirk didn't last for long, however, as the door burst open and hit against the wall. **

**"How the hell?" I exclaimed, sitting up in bed. **

**Alice smiled innocently and perched herself on the foot of my bed. "You should know locks can't keep me out, Bella." She batted her lashes and clapsed her hands in front of her on her lap. **

**"What are you doing here, anyway? You know I don't like waking up this early in the summer holidays."**

**Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, Bella, early bird catches the worm. Anyway, you said you'd come with me to the mall, remember?"**

**"Alice," I groaned, "the mall doesn't open until 9. I could've slept for another hour."**

**Her mouth dropped open. "Bella! You need to get ready first."**

**"Yeah, which takes me an hour to do. We'd be there by ten. What's the big deal? Alice, stop giving me that look." Alice clasped her mouth closed and shrugged. **

**"Not the point, Bella. We need to be there early to get the good parking spots. So come on. Up, up, up." She clapped her hands and bounced on the bed, urging me up. I just stared at her. "Bella..." she groaned. **

**"Fine!" I through back my covers and stood up, stretching my arms over my head, while Alice smiled smugly. "Don't give me that smile, Alice!" I pointed my finger at her as I walked into the bathroom. **

**"Love ya, Belly," she giggled. **

**... **

**"... And I don't know what's going on. Peopl are just disappearing. No trace. All that's ever left behind is blood. There's never any body," Alice prattled on. **

**We were at the mall, in the food court. **

**"So, how do you know all this and I don't? My dad's chief of police."**

**"Rumours, of course. You never listen." She shrugged. **

**"Uh, huh." I threw a chip (fry) at her, laughing as she giggled and threw one back at me. **

**"Belly!" I heard someone call. I turned, groaning when I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward walking towards us. Edward and I had been in a fight for a couple days over his latest girlfriend. I really could not be bothered to deal with them. **

**Emmett ran up to me and hugged me tight. "Hey, Belly!" **

**"Hey, Em."**

**"Uhhh, where's my hello?" Alice asked, holding her hands up. **

**"Aww, don't be jel, Tinkerbell." Emmett laughed while Alice huffed. "What's going on? Why didn't we get an invite?" He asked, pulling a chair out next to me. Jasper sat next to Alice, smiling at her, and Edward sat on my other side. **

**"No boys, Em," I smiled. **

**"Awww, that's not fair..." **

**"So, where's Rose, anyway?" Edward finely spoke up. **

**I turned to look at him, my face blank. "She's busy," I said as I turned back. I heard him chuckle. **

**This fight with Edward and I was probably the worst yet. His new girlfriend, Victoria, was a bitch. She had deep red, curly hair and red eyes - she claims to not wear contacts. She was beautiful, but she hated me. She made that very clear. **

**"Where's your **_**girlfriend **_**anyway?" I asked him, turning back to him. **

**"She's also busy," he sneered. I rolled my eyes. **

**"Well... that's tension. Guess we better leave the ladies to it, boys. See ya, Belly, Tinkerbell," Emmett laughed as he stood and walked away. Jasper followed, while Edward slowly stood, keeping his eyes on me. **

**"Bella... I..." **

**"Edwardo! Hurry the hell up!" Emmett called. **

**Edward cast his eyes down, mumbled a bye and followed after Edward and Jasper. **

**"What was that all about?" Alice asked. **

**"I don't know." I shook my head, watching the boys as they walked away. **

**Author's Notes... Sorry this chapter is a little boring. They will be filter chapters for the first few. I am bassing this on an idea I have had, so I only have a couple that are planned out. The rest are written as they come into my head. **

**Reviews please! Even if its just to say I'm rubbish. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes **

**I do apologise that it's taking so long between updates. Things do get awfully hectic. Escpially these last few weeks. But here is the next chapter XD**

**I can also see I'm going to have to start begging for revies. But thank you to those that have fourited and followed. **

**On another note, I have a bit of request. If peeps could go on my facebook page Shorna's Animal Communicators and like and share. I'm a working communicator. I can communicate over computer, so if you don't live in same country, that's fine. Anyway, check it out, and if you like and share my page, you get a free loom owl charm. **

**Anyway, onto the story. Enjoy, and please, please, please review. **

Changes

Chapter two

Everyone was buzzing about the latest news. People were disappearing. And all that was ever left was blood. Just blood. But what was weirder, is sometimes the missing person's body would turn up a week later, completely drained. It was scary. And worrying.

And there was no rhythm to it. Like, most killers chose a certain looking person, right? Not this one. They are all different. Different ages, looks, background.

I suppose I should just be thankful that no one I know has turned up yet. But the killings are getting closer. Much closer...

...

The summer holidays were almost here. Thank God! I couldn't wait to just kick back and relax with my friends. We had a whole lot of activity planned. Going to the beach - even if the weather wasn't always amazing. Shopping, movies. And a weekend away in cabin just outside of Forks. Maybe not far, but it's so worth it.

I couldn't wait.

And, to top it off, Edward had finally broken up with Tanya. Yes!

I got a call from him at 2am. He explained that they had a massive argument and he broke it off. Apparently for good. We will see, I suppose, but I can't help but be happy about it.

Today was the last day of school, and everyone was happy and excited.

"Oh, my God, I'm so excited. Tomorrow shopping!" Alice squealed next to me while I got my books out of my locker.

"Really, Alice? The first day of summer and you want to go shopping already? Can't we do something a bit more relaxing?" I whined. She looked at me, perplexed. I hung my head. "Yeah, I should know the answer to that by now."

Alice just giggled and skipped away. Literally. I shook my head.

The hall was empty now. I had a free, so I took my time at my locker, pulling my books out and setting ones inside I didn't need. I decided I'd go to the library, and catch up on some reading for my English class at the end of the day.

I gathered my English books in my arms and shut my locker tight. As I turned, I saw someone walk by. Startled, I looked left and right down the empty hall. Some kids wondered around the halls during their free, enjoying the little time of no studying. But this startled me because it moved so fast. And now was gone. I was sure I had seen someone.

I shrugged it off and moved towards the library.

...

"So, we should totally have a party over the summer. Don't you think?" Rosalie commented as she rifled through dress racks.

"Yeah, sure, sounds good." I was totally distracted. It was the first day of the holiday. We were at the shopping centre, checking out the start of the summer discounts. Alice was off trying on new jeans, while I followed Rosalie through the shop, checking out clothes.

"Where's your head, Bella?" Rose asked.

I looked up. "Huh? Oh, nowhere."

Last night, things were weird. After seeing something in the hall - well, thinking I had - I saw someone standing outside my house. But when I looked back a second later, they were gone. Either I was being watched, seeing ghosts, or going plain mad.

"Are you sure?" Rose looked very concerened, so I faked a smile and nodded.

Alice came bounding over after that, announcing that she was done. It was late in the afternoon, so we decided to go to Alice's and watch movies in her room.

As we left, I saw someone standing on the corner. It was a man with long blond hair pulled back and grungy looking clothes. He had an awful sneer on his face, and when he smiled, I saw sharp, white teeth. Like vampire teeth.

"Bella?" I heard Alice call. I looked towards her and Rose across the street, waiting for me. I looked back to where the man was standing, to see him gone. I shook off the creepy feeling and darted across the road to join Alice and Rosalie.

**Author's notes... **

**Sorry these are a little bit short. Things should start getting into through the next chapter now. I don't want to get into the plotline too soon, but I do have a bit more than what's planned next to go through. I'm gonna aim for no less than 20 chapters. **

**Next update will hopefully be quick, but please, I need reviews to keep going. At the moment, I'm not being very confident with this story. Please review XD**


End file.
